


Mareritt

by Gwenore



Series: Creature chronicles. [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, Smut, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenore/pseuds/Gwenore
Summary: Princess Belle has trouble sleeping due to a nightly visitor to her room.





	Mareritt

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the Christmas smut roxymoron101 prompted Incubus!Rumple. Now this is more his northern counterpart, the mare (not a female horse). The mare sits on your chest and “rides” you through the night… making sleep very difficult to say it like that…   
> (The norwegian word for nightmare is mareritt, which means “mare ridden”)

Princess Belle had been having trouble sleeping for a while now, and it was getting impossible to hide anymore, with her falling asleep at the table or in her books which could no longer keep the usually bookish princess’ attention for hours.

They had a physician look at her, giving his medicines… but nothing could help with the princess’ trouble sleeping.

Another night came over the castle and Belle wandered through the castle halls and her bedding. She held her cup of tea… it was supposed to help her sleep… though…

She knew that it was not that she had trouble sleeping… it was something that kept the young princess awake through the night.

Something which would sit on her during the night, making her unable to move as the creature looked at her with glowing eyes and continued to caress her hair. She had never told anyone about this… she was scared what would happen if she did.

She feared being sent away to some monastery or the like… where the last part of her freedom would be taken away.

Because this thing… it was clearly sinful.

The few times that she was able to fall asleep her dreams would be… Belle blushed greatly. She had never had any desire for any of the knights or nobles that her father wished for her to marry.

But this thing… this thing had woken something within her. A deep desire and a near animalistic lust… for it.

Belle could not explain it… but this thing… which on some level terrified her excited her more than any mortal man. She did not want it to stop… even if it left her exhausted.

But she wanted more… she wanted to feel it more. She wanted to lift her hands up and feel it. This was however had so far been impossible.

The moment the creature entered her room and got up into bed with her, she froze in place and could no longer move nor speak.

She had thought about how to communicate with it, but she did not know what she was dealing with… nor was there anyone that she could ask for advice.

Going to bed she draped the blanket across herself. She sat herself up, trying to stay awake, holding a book in his hands, her small candle being the only source of light in the room, flickering slightly.

Belle continued to read, and the clock having already struck midnight. It was hard for her to to stay awake so she thought about giving up… that her intruder would not come as she was awake.

However just so she was settled down she felt a presence in the room. Belle sat herself up again and found two glowing eyes starting at her from the darkest corner of the room.

She could see a bit of the creature’s shape. It stood crouched, the shape of a man… but not much larger than her, not counting its massive horns. Its hands had long fingers, a very long tail which was dragging along the floor. It was hard for her to discern much more due to the darkness.

Slowly she mentioned towards it, inviting the creature closer.

It cocked its head, flicking its ears, but it did not move. Slowly Belle moved, giving it space on the bed.

“Come on,” she coaxed it. “You weren’t really shy before.”

The creature still hesitated before it stepped forward on hoofed legs, ringing through the room. Slowly it came onto the light and Belle could see it closely.

It was a male… and his face was mostly human… a hooked nose, yet his skin was covered in what looked like scales, which shimmered in the light of the flickering candle. Belle blinked slightly, but continued to coax him.

As he slowly neared she noticed him limping, saw that he had large scars around his right hoof. His wings were large, his right one had large tears in it as if some predator attacked him.

The creature seemed uneasy, its long tail flicking. He was nude, showing a rather frail form, his ribs showing and his cheeks a bit sunken.

The princess eyes went further down and let out a loud gasp as the being was not wearing any cloth, and though she had seen nude men before… they were not like this. He was large and already erect, the scales on the massive member flaring slightly.

Just looking at it caused her to feel rather odd, that lust building up from many nights reaching its zenith as she sat herself up, allowing the blanket to fall from her. Before his glowing yellow eyes which were now hungering, her fingers went over her own form, feeling the silk of her light nightgown as she started to pull it up over her legs.

The being wandered ever closer, flicking out his forked tongue as she exposed herself, showing him how wet she had become and how much she longed for him.

Slowly this fiend knelt before the princess’ bed as he put his hands on the bed, those claws digging into the covers as it moved its head closer, Belle grasping its horns as a lustful moan filled the room as that forked tongue moved against her womanhood. The place that she had been told was sinful from her childhood.

That such a place could bring such delightful pleasure.

Noting her pleasure the creature moved even closer, Belle feeling how that forked tongue gently tickled and teased her, tasting her as the being explored her, making certain to twist and lap at the places where she felt much good.

Even if her castle bedroom was cold at night, Belle felt as if she was burning.

“More… just… just don’t make me unable to move… I want to… I want to touch you too…” she whispered. The creature let out a low purr as it moved its head further up and kissed her lower stomach. Belle ran her arms down the horns, feeling that longish smooth hair, which was graying ever so slightly. Her fingers ran curiously over his long, goat like ears which flickered as it seemed like she tickled when she ran her fingers over them.

She giggled slightly at this, the being now having reached her chest and used that forked tongue to tickle her breasts as it pushed her down on the bed. Belle already knew his weight on her, having done so for many nights already.

The princess wondered what he had thought when he had visited her those many nights… if he had wanted her from the start. She wondered if she wanted him from the start as well…

Her hands started to explore his form, feeling his large leathery wings which were spread out in a rather impressive display. His massive tail was hanging of her bed, though lifting her leg slightly she could feel her naked leg brush against those scales.

Feeling ever more daring her fingers moved even further down, caressing his skin and how he gasped slightly as they brushed his hips and then…

Belle could not hide the crimson blush upon her cheeks as her fingers traced the line of her hip down towards that massive erect member with those flaring scales on it. Slowly she caressed his length with the tip of her fingers. His breathing was heavy as he started to drip with.

His smell was filling her with heat and the lust was driving her to insanity. Slowly her head moved closer as she licked the tip. Never had she imagined that she would ever act like this… but now… she wanted it.

The tip of her tongue pressed against his urethra as he shivered, his wings rustling slightly. Belle cocked her head as she ran her tongue over those soft scales that tickled against her tongue. The being gasped as he lifted his head, his forked tongue running against his fangs. That thick scaled tail slithered up on the bed as it wrapped around her thigh, moving steadily upwards as it brushed against her wet pussy, rubbing slowly against it.

Low moans came from Belle’s lisp as she continued to caress that long member with her tongue, going from the base out towards the very tip. She delighted more than anything to hear his moans in her ear as he knelt over her.

The princess couldn’t however keep from twitching slightly as the tip of his tail entered her. Just the thought of someone enter her there had before seemed disgusting to her, however now she simply opened her legs allowing the tail further inside.

The being rumbled lowly under his breath, delighting on how he was able to feel her warmth. He wanted more…

He had hungered for her several days… for weeks… months… it may even have been years at this point. The creature itself did not really know.

Belle let out a shocked gasp as the being rather roughly pushed down upon her own bed as his tail removed itself, leaving her feeling achingly… empty.

She needed him…

He seemed eager to comply as he moved between her legs, his tail gently tickling the inside of her thigh, which made her moan softly.

Slowly he rumbled, almost asking her as if she was certain as he proceeded to rub his large scaled member against her pussy. He was letting her feel him, and Belle grinded herself against that massive erect phallus.

“Please… take me…” she moaned softly towards the being. He licked his long fangs with his forked tongue as he leaned over her. Slowly he moved inside her, making her grit her teeth as she grasped his shoulders, digging her nails slightly into his skin and he delighted in it.

Still… he took his time.

It delighted him to use his time to pleasure her, watching how she bit her lip as she felt more of him. He flicked his tongue gently across her face, tickling her slightly.

Once he witnessed her not being in pain, he slowly started to move… the scales on his member rubbing against her most sensitive areas in her body. She was quivering slightly, gasping and moaning loudly.

Her hips were rolling at the pleasure filling in her entire body, her hands reaching out to run her fingers across his chest, caressing that scaled skin. He continued to move above her. Like so many days before, she was pressed under him and once again Belle would not get some sleep.

But Belle did not care.

She had no sense of time in this world of intense pleasure, him changing between going slow and faster, never letting her get used to the sensation, and it made her eyes flicker as she felt her whole body quiver.

Finally she let her out a loud lustful moan. He groaned loudly as he allowed himself to come as he allowed himself to come. Carefully he pulled out, Belle reaching out her hand and he willingly settled down next to her, as he nuzzled her slowly.

Belle continued to ran her fingers across his scales gently, as he closed his eyes as he fell asleep. The princess continued to pet him, feeling how that long tail wrapped around her, keeping her close to him as a low rumble came from his throat.

 

When Belle woke up in the morning she was alone… though she had a feeling that she would see her lover at dusk again. However she had a slight pain on her forehead. Rubbing her head she wandered over to her mirror to bush her hair. As she looked at herself in the mirror she froze absolutely still.

“No… this… is not possible…” Belle whispered as she pulled away her hair.

On her forehead were two small horns…


End file.
